I'm Your Fool
by Usapple
Summary: Ichimaru knew one thing for sure, He would do anything for her. He was her fool after all. RangikuGin...
1. I'm Your Fool

**Do You Remember?**

**Chapter 1: I'm your fool**

* * *

"Eat up"

Rangiku looked up weakly to see a smiling boy handing her some food. He looked so lively and happy, it almost hurt Rangiku's eyes. She reached up for the food he handed her and stared at it for a while.

"If you collapsed due to hunger, you must have spiritual power.." the boy sat next to her, looking up the sky, his smile never fading.

**_Who is this boy?..._**

****

The young girl watched the boy curiously. After a short pause, she sighed and spoke.

"You too?"

He nodded "Yeah, me too!" he faced her and then brought up a hand to pat her on her head.

"I'm Ichimaru Gin, nice to meet you!"

**_Why does he smile?..._**

****

Rangiku could have sworn that the boy's smile grew wider, if that was even possible.

"Gin…" she said softly as she looked down at her food once again. "What a weird name…"

--

"Rangiku-san! Wake up!" Ichimaru shook the sleeping girl beside him eagerly. She has been a part of his life for a year and a half now. He didn't know what her age was, but he was sure it was somewhere near his.

**_Who is she?..._**

****

The only problem was, he himself did not know his own age.

**_Who am I?..._**

****

Rangiku stirred slowly, rubbing her eyes. She sat up and yawned, not bothering to cover her mouth.

"What is it Gin-san?" she mumbled, her eyes fluttering, ready to shut. She waited for an answer; but there was none. She opened one eye fully to see a handsome and grinning Ichimaru Gin staring at her. Funny what a year and a half can do to a boy.

Rangiku groaned at him and lied down once again. She felt her early disturber come closer to her. She furrowed her eyebrows together waiting for something to happen…

Waiting…waiting…..

Until…

…He licked her.

Rangiku's eyes shot wide open, her body frozen, not knowing what to do.

_What_ was a girl to do after being licked by a boy she likes in the ear?

_**Why does he have this effect on me?**_

****

"Rangggikuuuu-saaaaaaan" Ichimaru whispered in a low sing song voice. "wake up already!..."

Ichimaru grinned as his Rangiku-san sat up faster than lightning, her body tense. She was looking at him with a stunned expression. Her mouth kept on opening and then closing, as if wanting to say something but the words just wouldn't come out.

"What's wrong Rangiku-san?" Ichimaru tilted his head grinning widely at her. "Did I do something to upset you?"

**_IS he really that naive?..._**

Rangiku shook her head and looked down, blushing furiously.

"Nothing…" she lifted her hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. There was a long pause before the awkward silence was at long last broken.

"Ano, Gin-san?...you wanted something?" she finally gathered the guts to look up at him once again just to see him distracted by something else.

He was now by the window looking at the sun rising from the east. Rangiku narrowed her eyes at the blinding sun. Her Gin-san was definitely acting weird today…even weirder than usual.

She continued watching him until he turned his head to face her. He had such an ardent smile on his face that almost made her excited as well. She smiled back at him and clutched at the crumpled blanket that was gathered around her lap.

_**So unpredictable…**_

****

Ichimaru ran back to her and sat down. He took her hands into his, making her look at him straight in the eye.

_**His eyes…**_

****

"Rangiku-san! Do you know what I wanted to tell you so badly today?" Rangiku flinched a bit as she saw Ichimaru's red eyes piercing into hers.

_**His beautiful red eyes…**_

****

"No Gin-san…is something the matter?" She tried her best not to show her discomfort. She did not want him to misunderstand. Not when he's so happy.

_**The different emotions he makes me feel…**_

****

Ichimaru shook his head eagerly. "Rangiku-san!..." He held her hands tighter, laughing softly.

"I love you!"

_**His words so innocent…**_

****

Rangiku stared at him in disbelief, wondering if she heard him right. "Wha?...Gin-san? Are you alright?"

Ichimaru laughed, letting go of her hands, he went down the bed and started running around the room shouting.

"I love Rangiku-san!" He repeatedly shouted and then came to a halt, his face bewildered.

_**So pure…**_

****

He faced her, scratching his head. "Don't you want know how I found out?"

_**So foolish…**_

****

Rangiku did not know what else to do but smile and nod. She saw him smile widely again in excitement.

He sat on the spot and looked up to his love.

"Well, I don't know myself! All I know is that I feel much more stronger and complete when I'm around you! It feels great Rangiku-san! You should love me too, so that you can feel what I'm feeling! _Trust me_…" He brought up a hand to his heart, it was beating so fast he wondered how Rangiku never saw past his childish act…

His childish smiles…

_**So impossible…**_

****

Rangiku sighed at his words. She already knew what it felt like…ever since she met him,

She knew what love felt like.

"Sure Gin-san, show me how and I surely will."

* * *

**A.N.:** Yay, chapter one done! Anyway, if any of you guys are confused…. The bold words are both ichimaru's thoughts and rangiku's…although most of it are rangiku's…please review and tell me your thoughts and if I should continue on. If you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask

**Killjoy SketcheX**


	2. Reality and Dreams

**Disclaimer:** Nope, not mine

**A/N**:

**1)** sorry guys if I sometimes write my words in british english like favourite, colour etc. cause I study under british standards so it comes naturally xx sorry.

**2)** MY ichimaru is GORGEOUS; some of my friends say that ichimaru aint cute and blah blah blah. But I don't think so. HES CUTE! AND HAWT! So yeah… and finally …

**3)** I might be changing this story to 'M'. Im not really sure, but tell me your thoughts about this ok?

For now, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter two**: **_Reality and Dreams_**

-

Matsumoto Rangiku couldn't sleep that night.

She looked at the sleeping form of Ichimaru beside her and then at the open window where it showed the beautiful star-filled sky of Soul Society. Slowly, she removed the blanket from her body and then carefully got off the bed, not wanting to wake him up.

Rangiku, standing up, looked down at Ichimaru… Even after all these years together, he looked exactly the same…yet…not.

Even after the 5 years they've been together, his habit of smiling never changed. It was like a permanent feature, as if he was born smiling…wait, cross that 'as if'… Maybe he _was_ born smiling! She snorted softly at this.

Well, it wasn't the only thing that remained unchanged. His boyish laugh, childish jokes, puzzling words and…that something that she always hated;

How he would disappear all of a sudden.

She sighed at this and then turned to think about what _has_ changed.

She definitely noticed the change in his appearance. Strong shoulders, a cute, yet masculine face, well built body and the list went on and on. In short;

He was gorgeous.

After the last thought, she quietly left the room and out into the open air. She went to her usual spot under the big oak tree and sat under it. That tree was always where she would go when she couldn't sleep.

It had been 5 long years since their…or rather, Ichimaru's childish confessions and frankly, Rangiku thought of it as the best years of her life. Since the day Ichimaru said those three words she ever so wanted to hear, she saw past his childish personality. Even after 5 years she knew that behind all that, there was a man; He merely hid it with his childish acts.

Most people would disagree with her, all of them saw Ichimaru as nothing but a happy and naïve young boy.

But she knew better.

She knew that behind that handsome face and deceiving smile, there was also a past. A past that had sadness and loneliness in it. Of course no one would notice it except her. She, who loved him more than anything in this painful world.

She knew bits and pieces about him, but never the full story.

He had told her about his past, both in the real world and in Soul Society. How he, as a young boy in both worlds, never had the chance to have a family. How he never had the chance to be comforted in a mother's arms or be taught how to live a man's life by a proud and loving father.

Nope, Never.

Rangiku pitied him at first, but as the days passed and as she saw his cheerful face, she decided not to. He was strong and proud and did not need her pity. All she could give now was her love. Her love that hopefully, can make up for all the love that was never given to him.

The love that he rightfully deserves.

She thought about this and some other small things he had told her. His favourite colour, food, how he likes her hair longer and other sweet, loving things. Yep, Ichimaru Gin definately knew how to swindle ladies. She played along at first, but at the end it still came back to the serious things. Things he was hiding from her. She tried not to think about it. She tried to forget and continue on living in her dream. But unfortunately, she was old enough to know the difference between reality and dreams.

Rangiku shook her head as if it would drive the thoughts away and then hugged her knees close to her chest. It was cold and she was only wearing her thin sleeping garments, not bothering to put on a cloak before she left their small cabin. She had forgotten that winter was drawing near.

Winter...

She brought her fingers to brush her lips, a small shy smirk forming on them. It was winter back then…the day when Ichimaru had first showed his passion for her. The first time he had kissed her.

It wasn't like those normal first kisses girls get from her new boyfriend. No, this was definitely different. This was the type of first kiss that no one would expect from someone like Ichimaru Gin.

It was passionate and wild, but at the same time loving and tame. He kissed her with need and demand. He kissed her a kiss that drove her wild. He kissed her a kiss that made her feel loved.

Who ever thought Ichimaru Gin would be able to kiss like that?

Rangiku had kissed guys before of course. In fact, when she in the living world, boys fawned over her like a prized obsession. But none of those kisses could have compared to the kiss Ichimaru had given her.

Suddenly, a disturbing thought crossed her mind.

_How many girls had Ichimaru been with? How experienced was he_? He had the looks that could get any girl he wanted. Maybe that was why he could kiss so well! Rangiku blushed at her thoughts. How childish could she get? Of course he would've been with other girls before. She, a girl, had boys! How could Ichimaru, a boy, have not had girls?

She shook her head again, wanting her stupid thoughts to leave…until she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

She froze.

"Shaking your head so aggressively might scramble your brains Rangiku" a cheerful voice spoke.

Even though she wasn't looking at him, she knew who it was. She immediately relaxed and smiled.

"And if I did scramble my brains? You would leave me?" she challenged, her smile turning into a mischievous grin. He slowly slid his hand down from her shoulder to her hand and entwined it with his. He sat down next to her, making her look at his face. He was facing her with raised eyebrows but nevertheless still grinning. He ran his fingers through his beautiful light blue hair and stopped midway to scratch his head.

"You think so? I think it would make me want to keep you more. Since you have no idea what you're doing, I could make you do…" He tilted his head teasingly at her. "…_stuff_… to make me _happy_."

Oh yes, Ichimaru Gin was also a cocky bastard.

Rangiku raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh! So I'm unable to make you _happy_ now while I'm sane! Is that what you're implying?" She grinned and then placed her free hand on his chest, pushing him down onto the ground. Her other hand still entwined with his.

Their faces were only a few centimeters away from each other. Rangiku looked into Ichimaru's beautiful red opened eyes and brought a hand up to caress his cheek, making Ichimaru's grin grow wider.

"Your eyes are beautiful you know?" she said softly making her lips brush against his. He chuckled and brought his hand up to caress her cheeks too in return.

"…and you're beautiful you know? Everthing about you Rangiku, is beautiful." He smiled once more before crushing his lips against hers.

Yes, there it was, that passionate kiss she was thinking of earlier. He was kissing her once again with that need that drove her wild. He thrust his tongue inside her mouth not wasting time on permissions. He had authority, and he used that authority proudly.

Not that she minded.

His tongue stroked hers in invitation, but instead, Rangiku sucked on his tongue making him groan into the kiss. He brought his hand to her head and grabbed a handful of her hair in his hand, pushing her closer to deepen the kiss; while the other worked its way up and down her thighs. She moaned at this, only to make Ichimaru more…_excited_. She opened her eyes and broke the kiss at this. She chuckled softly as she lifted herself off him to look down at his area.

She looked back at him grinning mischievously "See that? That's proof. Even though I'm sane, I can still make you _incredibly_ 'happy'."

Ichimaru grinned slyly and took one of her hands to rest on top of his happy 'joy and pride'. Her eyes widened as she quickly withdrew her hand and sat up to smack him on his shoulder playfully, making him burst in laughter.

"Yep, you make me incredibly happy indeed" Ichimaru sat up and took off his cloak. He easily lifted Rangiku and placed her on his lap, wrapping the cloak around her.

Rangiku rested her head on the nook of his shoulder. Smiling to herself, she whispered. "I'm happy Gin, I'm really happy" Who longer cared how many girls he had been with? Who cared how experienced he was? He made her happy. He was hers. Ichimaru Gin now belong to no one but her.

Gin smiled looking up at the sky as he heard her words.

"I love you Gin" She mumbled sleepily against his neck as she snuggled closer to him. After 5 years, she had never told him thatshe loved him. Even though he knew she did, she had never said it.

Ichimaru felt a jolt in his heart. He loved this girl…no, woman, and he always will. He brought a hand up to stroke her hair until she finally fell asleep.

There, in his arms, she lay peacefully. His Matsumoto Rangiku.

He looked down at her and took one of her hands and kissed it gently.

"I love you too Rangiku. I love you more than you can possibly imagine…" he whispered with a soft smile, before looking back up at the star-filled sky.

Maybe…

...just _maybe_…

...dreams had the chance to turn into reality...

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry for updating later X my mom has banned me from using the pc during weekdays. YEP IT SUCKS! I wanna cry… sigh…anyway….hope this chapter was worth your wait? XX… please review and share your thoughts and ideas! I'd really appreciate them! And thank you to my reviewers! **flOofymikO, ice illuser, BlondieLocks, fiery autumn. **I really do love it when you guys review . Edit: BLAH! lots of grammar and sp mistakes... sorry... ill edit it when i have time !

**Killjoy Sketchex**


End file.
